A dishwasher removes unwanted foreign substances from reusable crockery and utensils using washing liquid injected through an injection nozzle. The nozzle may be located in various locations inside the dishwasher, e.g., typically directly beneath the dishes, or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,183, may be located beside the dishes. The removed substances then drop to the bottom of a tub beneath the dishes.
Typically, a dishwasher contains at least one crockery basket or rack, usually two, each with a number of upstanding tines to hold the crockery in an upright position to allow for maximum cleaning. Occasionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,790 B2, dishwashers will contain a bottle rack for separately placing dishware products having a hollow shape, such as milk bottles and feeding bottles, in a vertical position to maximize cleaning. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,033, an article holder for the dish rack of a dishwasher is provided for securely holding cup shaped articles in an upright position on the sides of the basket. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,267 a detachable device to prevent damage to glasses and cups from heavier metal instruments by more forcefully supporting the objects is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,822 discloses an arrangement to prevent damage to dishware due to the deterioration of coatings of a wire rack due to continued exposure to high levels of heat by introducing a removable and replaceable sleeve. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,288, plates are occasionally held in place by tilted racks on both sides and with raised lower supports extending from one tilted rack to the other, and also holding the dish. In addition to dishes, specific types of reusable bags can also be washed in dishwashers, using the special dishwasher attachment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,018. Also known is an accessory which may be clamped in an upright manner to an existing basket, to hold a baby bottle.
A need has developed to address one or more shortcomings of the prior art.